


The First Snow

by Soffya



Series: Sakura Month 2018 [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Blank Period, F/M, Sakura Month 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 21:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21224663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: 'I love that moment,' Sakura said. 'What moment ?' Sasuke asked. 'The first snow.'





	The First Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sakura Month 2018.
> 
> Disclaimer : _Naruto_ belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.__

Sakura looked up. The first flakes began to fall. She wondered if it was snowing in Konoha. She and Sasuke had arrived a few weeks ago in that small village. Kakashi had given them the mission to protect the villagers and Sakura had to teach medical techniques to the hospital staff. All the villagers did their best to make them feel like home. It was nice living in that small village.

Seeing the first flakes, Sakura get out of the house that had been lent to them. She had always loved the snow. Particularly the first snow. When the snow fell, everything changed as if nothing bad could happen. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of calm that pervaded in the village. She heard the house door open and felt a coat on her shoulders. She opened her eyes and smiled at Sasuke.

‘You should come home,’ he said. 'You’ll catch cold.’  
'Don’t worry, I’m fine.’

She looked up again.

'I love that moment,’ she said.  
'What moment ?’  
'The first snow.’

Sakura could not help laughing at the sight of Sasuke’s surprised look.

'There is something enchanted with the arrival of the first snow,’ she said. 'Something magical. I’ve always loved seeing the snow falling. I feel that nothing bad can happen. Only good things happen.’

Sasuke smiled and looked at her with a look full of tenderness and love. Sakura blushed.

'Marry me.’

Sakura stared at Sasuke wide-eyed. She would never have imagined such a declaration. For a moment she thought she had misunderstood.

'What?’  
'Marry me.’

When Sakura was a child, she had imagined that Sasuke would propose to her in the most spectacular way. He would have one knee on the ground and would give her a ring with the biggest diamond that existed. But Sakura was not a little girl anymore and to have a marriage proposal under the snow by the man she loved, was the most beautiful proposal. Her smile was as bright as the sun.

'Yes, yes, yes,’ she said between kisses.

Sakura was right. The first snow was magical and only good things happened.

_The end___


End file.
